Sacrificios
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Sacrificios, todos hemos hecho por lo menos uno en nuestra vida, no? Pero cuando ya has hecho mucho por el mundo, mas de lo que deberías, lo harías de nuevo poniendo en un mayor riesgo tu vida? Un nuevo problema a surgido, y ahora es Ash quien corre mas peligro que todos, ademas de la aparición de un viejo amigo de Ash, podrán salvarlo a tiempo? (no me gustaba el otro, lo cambie)
1. Chapter 1

**Como esta todo el mundo, ya se que debería estar trabajando en mi otro fic pero simplemente esta idea me llego a la cabeza el otro día mientras me bañaba, espero que sea de su agrado!**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Corría, eso era todo lo que podía ser, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaría corriendo, mas eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que su amigo, el cual llevaba en brazos, estuviera a salvo y la lluvia que caía no le ayudaba de nada con su chamarra cubría el cuerpo de su amigo, era oficial, ese era el peor día de su vida.

Sabia que solo lo quería a el, su amigo no le importaba a su perseguidor eso era lo único que lo calmaba, es mas, su amigo estaba en esas condiciones por tratar de salvarlo, pero eso no le importo a su adversario, ya que cuando tomo a su amigo en brazos este lo ataco provocando que tuviera heridas en la cara, brazos y piernas, mas eso no le importo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Se escondió detrás de un gran árbol, estaba cansado, de seguro se enfermaría pero eso no le importaba solo quería que su amigo estuviera a salvo, ya no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, hasta que una idea le llego a la mente.

-¡Pidgeotto sal!- Dijo lanzando una pokebola al cielo de la cual salió una ave de hermosos colores con plumas de color rojo y amarillo en la cola.

-¡Pidgeotto!- Grito el pokemon al ver que estaba afuera, pero, al ver la condición en las que estaba su entrenador (el cual con mucho trabajo seguía en pie) se preocupo ya que también su otro amigo no se veía nada bien.

-Me alegra verte amigo- Dijo con voz cansada el entrenador.

-Pidge-¿Que paso?- Contesto el pokemon preocupado.

-Nada amigo, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor- Contesto el entrenador.

-Pidgeotto-Cual sea- Contesto el pokemon.

-Ok, váyanse, necesito que lo tomes y los dos se regresen a casa- Contesto el entrenador.

-¡Pidgeot!-¡Que! ¡¿Y tu?!- Pregunto alarmado el pokemon.

-No importa, váyanse los dos por favor, no quiero que esa persona le haga dañado además solo me quiere a mi, ¡no me perdonaría que les hiciera daño!- Contesto el chico, gritando lo ultimo. –Por favor Pidgeotto, váyanse- Finalizo el entrenador con la mirada al suelo o ese creía el pokemon ya que la gorra le tapaba la vista, pero con lo que el pokemon tomo su decisión fueron unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos de su amigo, estaría lloviendo, algo que el siempre lograría ver serian esas lagrimas de desesperación.

-Pidge- Ok – Contesto el pokemon a su entrenador, el cual cuando escucho eso levanto a vista mostrando eso ojos de color chocolate, los cuales les encantaban a todos sus pokemon.

-Gracias amigo- Contesto el entrenador al momento que intento acercarse a su amigo para abrazarlo, pero las heridas en sus piernas se lo estaban impidiendo.

El pokemon, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo se acerco para recibir el abrazo. Una vez que su pokemon se acerco lo suficiente, lo abrazo, el entrenador sabia que esto seria una despedida, solo esperaba que no fuera para siempre, cuando se separaron del abrazo, el entrenador miro a su amigo el cual se veía mal después de la batalla que dio para ayudarlo.

Lo miro con tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, tristeza por tener que separarse, pero alegría al recordar todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente se despidió con un pequeño ``Recupérate amigo´´, lo subió con cuidado a lomo del pokemon volador, aun en vuelto en su chamarra, le dio un ultimo abrazo a su Pidgeotto y también un beso en la frente.

-Toma dásela a los demás y diles que me perdonen por no poder regresar a jugar como se los prometí- Dijo el entrenador poniendo su gorra en la cabeza de su amigo con una sonrisa. –¡Ahora váyanse!- Grito el entrenador cuando un lanza-llamas ataco un árbol a su lado.

El pokemon miro preocupado a su amigo, pensando que era mala idea dejarlo, emprendió vuelo, alejándose de su mejor amigo quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

El chico al ver que su amigo ya no estaba empezó a correr de nuevo pero fue detenido por un híper-rayo y un Persian.

-Deja de correr, sabes que no tienes escapatoria- Dijo una voz con algo de burla.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?- Pregunto el entrenador.

-Nada en especial, solo que tu me ayudaras a conquistar el mundo- Contesto la nueva voz seriamente.

-Primero muerto, Giovanni- Respondió el entrenador mirando con enojo a la persona delante de el.

-Aun te acuerdas de mi- Contesto con burla un hombre con un traje café y corbata roja, zapatos color negro, cabello corto café, piel blanca y uno ojos que dan miedo.

-Como olvidaría al jefe del equipo Roket- Contesto el entrenador.

-Que buen que me recuerdes, ahora, Persian ataca- Contesto el jefe del equipo Roket

Antes de que el entrenador pudiera reaccionar el Persian lo embistió, dejándolo en el suelo mas herido de lo que estaba, lo único que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue la cara de Giovanni con una sonrisa y después de eso negro.

-Llévenlo al cuartel general y cúrenlo, no puedo permitir que muera- Dijo Giovanni a sus hombre recibiendo un ``SI SEÑOR´´ de parte de todos.

-Ahora si todo el mundo estará a mis pies muy pronto, y todo gracias a este niño- Dijo Giovanni mientras miraba al entrenador. –Ash Kétchum- Finalizo para entrar al gran avión y desaparecer en los cielos.

**Bueno mundo que es pareció?**

**Si todo sale bien en el transcurso de la semana actualizo ``Una Búsqueda Valiosa´´, espero que les allá gustado este fic de pokemon ya que es el primero que hago y como lo dije anteriormente esta idea me llego cuando me bañaba, después de ver un capitulo de la XY.**

**Bueno me despido, pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía y el capitulo pequeño, aunque creo que la mayoría serán así.**

**Hasta luego, comenten dudas, sugerencias, molestias, amenazas todo es bien recibido!**

**KYM 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como has estado! Lamento la demora en la actualización, en un momento les daré las explicaciones de mi tardanza y a luego ustedes deciden si me matan n.n**

**Pero por el momento, AL FIC!**

**Psd: Para que no allá mas confusiones todo el capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Pikachu n.n**

Capitulo 2: Recordando y una voz?...

¿Porque le dolía tanto el cuerpo?, no lo recordaba muy bien que digamos.

¿Que había pasado?, le dolía la cabeza solo tratar de recordar.

¿Donde estaba su amigo?, tenia que encontrarlo pronto.

Ahora que podía recordar un poco, ambos estaban volviendo de un día de diversión en el lago cerca del pueblo, todo iba bien, cuando de repente un lanzallamas los ataco, gracias a Arceus su amigo había podido sentirlo también por lo cual ambos esquivaron a tiempo el ataque.

Decididos los dos habían querido hacerle frente a su atacante, cuando de repente salió entre los arboles una persona que pensaba que no vería por un tiempo, esa persona era el líder del equipo Roket, Giovanni, con esa sonrisa que llega a dar miedo.

No sabia el porque el estaba ahí y al parecer su amigo y entrenador tampoco tenia la menor idea, algo en el le decía que tenia que estar mas atento ya que el tenia un muy mal presentimiento, no solo por el hecho de que el líder de una organización tan importante de Kanto estuviera en frente de ellos, solo algo le decía que tenia que proteger a su amigo como nunca.

Empezó a llover, eso si fue algo extraño ya que había estado soleado y sin rastros de nueves hace unos momentos, pero no tenia tiempo para preguntarse eso, cuando de repente fueron atacados por un híper-rayo, de nuevo lo lograron esquivar.

Y así había empezado una pelea contra el Persian de Giovanni, lo que no tenia previsto era que ese Pokemon fuera mas fuerte que el, por lo cual, el perdió la batalla, terminando mal herido. Cuando la batalla acabo, escucho decir a Giovanni que no le importaba el, solo quería a su entrenador, eso no le gustaba, tenia que hacer algo. Recordaba que su amigo lo había cargado en sus brazos pero lo había atacado al momento de hacerlo, tal vez ahora tenia mas heridas que el, eso lo procupaba de mas, recordó que si amigo había empezado a correr, ya que a pesar de estar muy débil aun no caía inconsciente, totalmente.

No sabia cuanto habían estado corriendo, pero ya había sido bastante o eso pensaba el, cuando su amigo se detuvo en un árbol a descansar, ahora que lo notaba, el estaba envuelto en algo, que rápidamente reconoció como la chamarra de su amigo, pero, seguía la lloviendo y ahora con mas fuerza, ¡eso no estaba bien!, su amigo se enfermaría por no tener su chamarra para protegerse de la lluvia.

Quería abrir los ojos y ver a su entrenador cuando de repente, este, saco a Pidgeotto, ¿que estaba pensando hacer su amigo?

Cuando escucho a su amigo decir que se fueran, eso lo espanto demasiado, el no quería dejarlo y menos con Giovanni cerca esperaba que Pidgeotto se negara, al principio pareció negarlo, algo que lo alegro demasiado, pero cuando escucho a su amigo desesperado, supo que si el llegaba a soltar por lo menos una lagrima Pidgeotto ya no lo podría negar, ya que, si algo ellos podían distinguir en cualquier lugar sin importar nada, seria si su amigo lloraba y para su mala suerte al parecer el había soltado unas cuantas lagrimas de desesperación, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, el podía saber cuando su amigo lloraban.

Sabia que Pidgeotto había aceptado lo que su entrenador le había pedido, no quería separarse de el, sintió cuando su amigo abrazo a Pidgeotto, cuando acabo el abrazo, sintió la mirada de su amigo en el, era triste, el lo sabia, sabia que su amigo tampoco quería despedirse, pero, lo haría de todos modos salo para que ellos estuvieran bien.

Sintió cuando su amigo lo abrazo, quería llorar, quería llorar, no se quería separar de su amigo sabiendo que el corría gran peligro si estaba solo, cuando su amigo lo dio el beso en la frente, estaba desesperado, quería levantarse y decirle a su amigo que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, pero sus heridas se lo impedían y cuando escucho el "Recupérate amigo" supo que no lo vería en quien sabe cuanto tiempo y eso lo mataba por dentro.

Sintió cuando lo subieron al lomo de Pidgeotto, yo no estaba en los brazos de su amigo y quien sabe cuando volvería a estarlo, escucho perfectamente cuando su amigo le dio su gorra a Pidgeotto, algo en el le decía que era la gorra ya esa era la costumbre de su amigo, ponerle su gorra a sus pokemon, cuando jugaban o en forma de animo y despedida.

No aguantaría mucho tiempo consiente, pero, logro escuchar cuando lo que parecía un híper-rayo ataco cerca de ellos y a la vez el grito desesperado de su amigo que se fueran.

Pudo sentir cuando Pidgeotto emprendió el vuelo de regreso a casa y pudo sentir la tristeza de Pidgeotto por dejar a su amigo en ese lugar, a ninguno de los dos pokemon les gustaba que su amigo se quedara, pero, ¿que podían hacer ellos?

Después de eso callo inconsciente, no sabia cuanto tiempo, y siendo sincero, no le importaba.

Lo único que le importaba era su amigo, en cuanto pudiera, saldría en su búsqueda, acompañado por alguien o solo, entre mas pronto mejor, pero antes tendrá que estar recuperado de sus heridas, solo esperaba que no tardara mucho.

Ahora que había logrado recordar todo, estaba mas preocupado por su amigo, Ash Kétchum, que otra cosa, ¿que querría Giovanni con su amigo?

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos a Pikachu y fue una presencia cerca de ellos, no era mala, pero tampoco sabia si era buena, después de un rato esa presencia desapareció dejándolo confundido, ya había podido abrir los ojos, pudo ver que no faltaba mucho para llegar a Pueblo Paleta, suspiro, no seria nada fácil explicar lo ocurrido, pero lo haría.

Iba a caer inconsciente de nuevo cuando logro escuchar una voz conocida…

-¿Qué a pasado con Ash?...-

**Bueno mundo que les pareció?, sean sinceros por favor.**

**Las razones por las cuales no había podido actualizar, fue que unas amigas yo tuvimos que hacer un trabajo de artes el cual nos tardamos en preparar casi un mes, ya que hicimos un baile, luego no tenia inspiración suficiente, luego mi abuelita se puso un poco delicada y aun tengo presiones que el examen Comipens se acerca, ya no se si ir a los cursos que iba y la tarea que luego me dejan es mucha!**

**Y uno que otro problema con mis amigas de la escuela, y luego que me sentía muy sola y deprimida. **

**Lamento la demora, ahora, muchas gracias a ValeryVampire, gracias por el apoyo amiga mía! Este capitulo esta dedicado para ti n.n**

**Y también a thor94, amig se podría decir que el anterior capitulo fue desde el punto de vista de Ash, gracias por comentar n.n**

**Bueno gente me despido, nos leeremos pronto! n.n**

**Los Reviews no cuestan y animan a la gente saben? n.n **

**Psd: Lamento lo corto, pero, ya había dicho que tal vez todos sean así.**


	3. Chapter 3

_No se donde me encuentro, me duele todo el cuerpo y no se el porque, me pregunto si ellos estarán bien._

_Siempre eh sido incapaz de ser lo que ellos se merecen, siempre intento iniciar otra vez, para demostrarles que jamas me rendiré por ellos .¿ Me... me estaré... esforzando lo suficiente? Ellos son todo para mi, es por ellos que estoy en este mundo, ellos son la razón por la que estoy vivo, es por ellos que lucho día a día sin importarme las consecuencias. _

_Por ellos soy capas de todo, por su felicidad y bienestar, daré mi vida de ser necesario. Es por eso que a pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro daré todo de mi para que nos les hagan daño. No me importa que quiera Giovanni, no dejare que los utilice para fines malignos y horribles, si el quiere tocarlos tendrá que matarme primero, porque no se lo permitiré..._

Con algo de esfuerzo Ash logro abrir sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una celda que por lo visto estaba en un avión, se sentó en el suelo para tratar el de aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía en el abdomen y parte del estomago. Se sentía muy mareado por no decir el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Antes de intentar pararse alguien entro por la puerta...

\- Que bueno, ya despertarte - Comento al verlo.

\- ¿Meowth? - Pregunta sorprendido Ash al ver al Pokemon.

\- Tiempo sin vernos - Responde tranquilamente Meowth al entrar por la puerta con una pequeña mochila.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunta con algo de desconfianza Ash, el no podía olvidar que el jefe de Meowth era la razón por la que se encontraba aquí.

\- Para ver si estas mejor - Le volvió a responder como si nada. Meowth bajo la cabeza antes de volver a hablar. - Y para disculparme, lo lamento niño - Eso no se lo esperaba Ash.

\- ¿De que hablas? - Pregunto confundido Ash.

\- Esto es nuestra culpa, por nuestra culpa tu estas aquí, lo lamento - Hablo con tristeza en su voz, Meowth miro por una ventana que estaba cerca las nubes antes de volver a hablar. - Por nuestra gran bocota - Susurro al aire, siendo escuchado perfectamente por Ash.

\- Meowth no te entiendo, ¿De que hablas? - Le vuelve a preguntar Ash. El odia ver a los Pokemon sufrir y a pesar de que Meowth no ah sido tan bueno con el, no puedo olvidar los momentos en los cuales el, Jessei y James lo han ayudado.

\- Nuestro jefe nos pidió un informe de todos nuestros conocimientos acerca de todas las regiones y lugares donde hemos estado... - Empezó a relatar Meowth sentándose en el suelo. - ... Kanto, Islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn y Sinonh, para cada una de ellas hablamos de todo; lugares sagrados, lugares importantes, sobre los Pokemon de cada lugar, pero sobre todo hablamos de los Pokemon legendarios de cada región. Ahí fue nuestro error; solo debimos decir sobre los Pokemon, no de las personas que habían estado con ellos. En cada relato sobre los Pokemon legendarios tu estabas con ellos: Cuando salvaste el mundo junto con Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno, cuando el Entei secuestro tu madre y el encuentro con los Unown, cuando salvaste a Celebi y Suicune los salvo a ambos, cuando salvaste a Latias, la batalla entre Groudon y Kyogre, el encuentro con Jirachi, el problema con Rayquaza y Deoxys, cuando le salvaste la vida a Mew junto con Lucario y los problemas que tuvieron con Rerirock, Regice y Registeel, cuando ayudaron a Manaphy, la batalla entre Dialga, Palkia y Darkrai, todo el problema con el equipo Galaxia: Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie, el problema de Giratina con Shaymin y la ayuda de Regigigas, todo el relajo del viaje en el tiempo para detener a Arceus y el problema con Cresselia - Relataba con algo de pesar en su voz Meowth.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver que este aquí? - Pregunto Ash, recordando con alegría cada aventura vivida, con todos los nuevos amigos que hizo en cada una de ellas. - Pero, ¿porque no mencionaste aquella vez con Mewtwo? - Pregunto curioso Ash al no escuchar esa aventura de Johto.

\- Recuerda que Mewtwo le borro la memoria - Comento con algo de alegría Meowth. - El jefe se dio cuenta que tu has convivido con muchos Pokemon legendarios, por no decir que te has hecho amigos de casi todo los Pokemon con los que te encuentras. Lo que el jefe quiere es utilizarte para que esos Pokemon se entreguen y lo obedezcan a el, para que así el Equipo Rocket tome el control del mundo - Respondió con tristeza Meowth.

Eso dejo espanto mucho a Ash; jamas se le había pasado por la cabeza que al querer llevarse bien con todos los Pokemon trajeran estas consecuencias, pero lo que mas le costaba creer era el hecho de que el seria usado para causar daño a todo el mundo. A pesar de que su cabeza dolía a horrores en ese momento no pudo dejar escapar un detalle.

\- ¿Porque lo lamentas, Meowth?, ¿No de supone que eso era lo que ustedes querían?, ¿Que el Equipo Rocket, que Giovanni dominara el mundo? - Pregunto con una voz tranquila Ash, sin dejar de ver al Pokemon que mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Meowth no dejaba de mirar el suelo, como si estuviera pensando el que responder a la pregunta.

\- Eso era lo que pensábamos - Respondió de repente Meowth. - Por mucho tiempo eso era lo que yo también pensaba, lo que deseábamos, creo, era obtener el poder, pero con Pokemon que estuvieran a nuestro lado por que quisieran, que nos ayudaran por voluntad, no que los Pokemon lo hicieran por miedo, miedo a que alguien que ellos quieren salga herido, no queríamos meterte tanto en esto - Respondió con mucho pesar y dolor Meowth.

Antes de que Ash pudiera responder algo, el dolor en su cabeza aumento al grado que dejo salir un pequeño grito de dolor, a demás de que su cuerpo se sentía horrible.

Meowth al ver eso se acerco rápidamente, sacando de la mochila unas pastillas y una botella de agua, sin dudar entro a la celda y le dio a tomar las pastillas a Ash; no paso mucho para que el dolor de cabeza bajara junto con el de todo su cuerpo.

\- Sera mejor que esperes un momento, tengo que ver eso - Dijo serio Meowth al momento de levantar un poco la playera de Ash y ver los golpes en su cuerpo junto con las quemaduras y cortadas. Sin decir nada, de la mochila seco unas vendas con un poco de alcohol y unas pomadas, con cuidado coloco un poco de alcohol el las cortadas para limpiarlas y algo de pomada en los golpes y quemaduras, después de limpiarlas un poco mas con el alcohol algunas heridas coloco unas gasas y vendas para cubrirlas.

\- Esto deberá bastar por el momento - Comento Meowth, para después ver a Ash que tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente, señal que había dolido un poco todo lo anterior hecho.

\- Gracias Meowth - Hablo Ash, para después abrir los ojos y verlo directamente. - No me malentiendas, pero, ¿Porque haces esto? - Pregunto algo débil Ash.

\- No queremos que esto te pase, trataremos de sacarte de aquí. Esto fue nuestra culpa y vamos a corregir todos nuestros errores. Sabemos que una vez que esto acabe estaremos en problemas enormes, pero es mejor a todo esto, Jessie y James piensan igual que yo - Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Meowth.

\- Muchas gracias Meowth - Agradeció con una sonrisa Ash. - Pero, ¿Como esta tan seguro Giovanni que esto funcionara?, no me llevo tan bien con todos los legendarios: Deoxys y Jirachi se llevaron mejor con Max que con migo, con Groudon y Kyogre solamente ayude a detener la batalla, Lucario fue el que salvo a Mew, fue la canción de la Oración lo que freno la batalla de Dialga y Palkia, Manaphy quiere mucho a Mei, Sam fue el que se gano la confianza de Celebi y los Unow nada mas me los he encontrado algunas veces - Agrego Ash.

\- Pero, Arceus confió en ti y fue por ti que dejo de destruir el lugar, Giratina te aprecia por todo lo que hiciste, Lugia te tomo mucho cariño después de todo lo sucedido, Latias siempre te estará agradecida y te tenia mucho cariño, pero eso no es todo, a pesar de lo que piensas tu tuviste que ver en todo, fue gracias a ti que varios están aquí hoy. A demás recuerda que ya llevas varios títulos encima, Lugia te nombro el Elegido, eres el ultimo guardián del aura, te convertiste en el rey de mar y conoces a varios Pokemon únicos - Respondió Meowth.

\- Todos los Pokemon son únicos - Respondió con seguridad Ash. Para el todo Pokemon en la tierra era especial y único, sin importar que tan igual o diferente sean de los demás.

\- En eso tienes razón - Contesto divertido Meowth. - Pero no todos los Riolus pueden usar aura espera - Termino de decir antes de salir de la celda.

Ash ya no pudo decir nada ante eso, por el simple hecho de que el tenia razón.

\- ¿Y que va a pasar con migo? - Pregunto Ash al ver que Meowth cerraba la puerta de la celda.

\- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, pues como vez estamos en un avión, haremos todo lo que podamos al llegar a tierra, por el momento seré yo el que se encargue de ti. Así sera mas seguro, nos encargaremos de tus heridas y que nadie haga alguna locura, Jessie y James no pueden pues levantaría muchas sospechas, a varios de la organización se les olvida que puedo hablar así que te mantendré al tanto de todo - Respondió Meowth. Después saco de la mochila unas dos manzanas, una botella de agua y un emparedado a demás de una manta, después se las dejo dentro de la celdas pasándolos por unos barrotes.

\- Gracias a los tres - Respondió con una sonrisa Ash al recibir las cosas.

\- No agradezcas - Contesto Meowth con una sonrisa al momento de acercarse a la puerta. - A demás, Pikachu y tus otros Pokemon nos mataran si no te ayudáramos - Fue lo ultimo que dijo para después salir de la habitacion.

Quedando solo otra vez, Ash se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos viendo las cosas que Meowth le había dejo.

\- Pikachu, amigos... - Susurro Ash con algo de tristeza al recordar a sus amigos en Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

**Se que no tengo perdón, me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y yo solamente les doy esto...**

**Se que merezco la muerte pero tuve un horrible bloqueo para este fic, eso y las cosas en la escuela se me amontonaron y actualmente no están mejorando. **

**Le doy mis mas sinceras gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y que siguen esta historia, solo por ustedes no la elimine como lo tenia pensado, no se cuando volveré a actualizar así que si todavía siguen leyendo esto, les pido paciencia.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por todo el tiempo que paso, nos vemos luego.**


End file.
